


Breath On Me

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 狼人盖里克/魔法师沙里贝尔
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Guerrique de Montrohain





	Breath On Me

晚餐端上来的时候，壁钟刚敲过下午五点，比平时要早上许多。桌上放着苦艾酒，深绿色的液体在瓶子里看去就像是流淌的火焰，再没有任何佐餐品比这苦味的酿造更适合祭奠亲手烧毁的灵魂——今晚是狩猎之夜，通缉令册子里的某个家伙今晚要倒霉了。

沙里贝尔切开吐着奶油的面包，食物的香气弥漫在房间里，暖黄色的灯光让烤鸡看起来格外鲜美，金色的脆皮仿佛淋着蜂蜜，夕阳下就连莴苣与西蓝花都蒙上了诱人的颜色。

楼梯间旁的角落里有一双亮晶晶的眼睛，一动不动地注视着餐桌，还有正在用餐的黑魔法师，不时传来食欲被克制产生的吞咽声。

沙里贝尔瞥了那角落一眼，摇响桌面上的小铃铛，“过来，盖里克。”

听到召唤，盖里克伸展四肢，从墙角的垫子爬起来，露出身后毛茸茸的灰白色尾巴。狼人走到桌子前面，用人类的手倒酒，尖尖的指甲抓握不太方便，但他还是尽量小心翼翼，没有洒出一滴液体。

沙里贝尔慢悠悠地享用着晚餐，盖里克恭敬地站在旁边服侍他，替他清理盘子里的碎骨，满上空了几次的酒杯。狼人的肚子不时发出咕噜噜的声音，显然是饿急了，但他没有接到进食的命令，只能眼巴巴地看着餐盘里的食物慢慢变少。

“吃吧。”沙里贝尔终于饱腹，将牛排推到盖里克面前。狼人本能地伸手过去，想把肉抓起来塞进嘴里，却在指甲碰到盘子前及时地停住，拿起了刀叉。人类的餐具对狼人来说是多余的，缓慢的切割对空空如也的胃部来说，是一种拉长的折磨。盖里克咬紧牙，忍耐着饥肠辘辘的痛苦，坚持着缓慢得体的节奏，一点一点地将肉分离，模仿着人类中的绅士优雅的样子，忍耐着将主人投喂的食物慢慢吃完。

沙里贝尔欣赏着狼人笨拙的模样，自己给自己斟了杯酒——终归没有白瞎那几顿鞭子。

盖里克是沙里贝尔从拍卖会买回来的货物，价钱便宜得可怜，卖家说它是个不听话的畜生，竟然咬断了前主人的脖颈。本来这只狼人该被处死的，但那不幸主人的儿子是个吝啬鬼，认为能卖几个铜板也比完全打水漂好，说不定会有人碰巧需要一只廉价的实验兽。

两个手持铁棍的壮汉将盖里克推上台。狼人被关在笼子里，脖颈上挂着粗粗的锁链，看似无精打采地蜷缩在角落，身体整个伏在膝盖上，银发浓密，露出宽阔端方的额头，嘴角微微下垂，像个委屈的孩子。与之格格不入的是扭曲变形的铁栅栏，拇指粗细的铁条被拗开，变成不规则的麻花形，上面布满深褐色的血迹。

沙里贝尔不喜欢徒有蛮力的猛兽，在场的其他人看起来也是如此，商贩卖力地推销着，交易场内安安静静，没有人想要这只难以驯服的傻东西。

正当他以为这只小狼会被退回给原主时，在他视野的边角有人举起了木牌。那是沙里贝尔素来讨厌的家伙，学院派出身的皇家魔法师，披金戴银的宫廷宠臣，正是他带头剥夺了沙里贝尔无他相等的合法身份，以至于彼时如日中天的黑魔法师如今只能靠狩猎的赏金吃饭。听说那家伙最近正在研究关于狼人的事情，这个国家需要没有感情的战争机器，越是暴力凶残越好。

出于油然而生的恶趣味，沙里贝尔也举起了牌子，以最低限度的加价跟拍，摆明了要找不痛快。对方看了他一眼，收到更加直白傲慢的回瞪，又追加了一次价。沙里贝尔紧跟不舍，举牌的手势优雅得像是托着阳伞。事情至此已经跟货物的优劣没有关系了。

狼人在笼子里往前伸了伸脖子，眼睛里充满困惑，像是不理解，为什么两位魔法师要争抢被抛弃和嫌恶的自己。

以三倍于底价的最高出价，沙里贝尔最终获得了这只野兽的所有权，卖主讨好地将锁链交到他的手中，难以掩饰眼里的喜出望外。

狼人徒劳地扯了扯项圈，硬皮革与金属制成的环带在他的脖子上留下了红色的痕迹，两边隐约渗着血迹干涸的疤痕。

“你有名字吗？”沙里贝尔问，瞥了眼项圈上的标签，太难听了，而且恶俗，活该赔上一条命，“不是这个。我问的是你的名字。”

“盖里克，”狼人回答，听起来像是一阵轻啸，“蒙罗安家族的头生子。”尽管脖子上套着项圈，声音里却带着难以掩饰的骄傲。

蒙罗安的族长是狼人世界里有名的力士，流淌着家族血液的狼崽子们也个个力大无比。沙里贝尔打量着盖里克宽阔的肩膀与结实的手臂肌肉，慢悠悠地打了个呵欠，“没听说过。”

盖里克的耳朵顿时耷拉下去，又在沙里贝尔拉紧锁链时吃痛地竖起。魔法师炫耀地牵着他走过竞拍失败的仇敌面前，月色般清淡冰冷的眼睛透出讽刺不屑的目光，锋利得几乎要在那张脸色难看的面孔上烧出一对孔洞。

回到家里，沙里贝尔将盖里克拴在楼梯下，扔给他一件灰色的亚麻布袍子，“穿上。”

这并不是什么为难的命令。盖里克身上那件破布已经被皮鞭撕扯成条缕，很轻易便从身上脱了下来。可他的脖子上套着项圈，项圈上还连着挂墙的锁链，无论他怎样把那件袍子折叠翻转，也没办法从头部套在身体上。

沙里贝尔不耐烦地哼了一声：真是个蠢家伙。

盖里克又尝试了一次，将那件衣服套在脚上，用力往上拉。只听一声裂帛响，麻袍自下方斜斜地裂开一道缝，变成一张有袖洞的白布，倒是很容易就披上了。

盖里克警惕地看着沙里贝尔，眼睛露出狼在防御时的神光，他已经被转卖过好几次，十分清楚弄坏主人的东西意味着什么。

沙里贝尔冷漠地打了个响指，地上的旧衣服浮起来，迅速燃起火光，变成一团灼热的火球。

盖里克恐惧地咆哮了几声，背后的墙壁挡住他的退路，狼人蜷缩在楼梯间逼仄的角落里，惊恐地看着危险的火焰在距离他很近的地方燃烧，他手臂上细密的毛发都被高温烫得卷曲了起来。

沙里贝尔很满意他的反应。卖家告诉魔法师，盖里克是只难以驯服的野兽，只有最沉重的枷锁才能让他安静，只有带尖刺的皮鞭与布满獠牙的铁棍才能让他学会顺从，可即便是这样也必须时刻提防他狡猾的诡计，前主人只是不小心走到了锁链的范围里，就被他撕碎气管死于非命。

“您可一定要小心啊，魔法师先生。”那人特意叮嘱。

沙里贝尔轻嗤一声，摆了摆手算作回答。相比皮鞭与铁棍，他有更好的驯兽良方，那便是自然界里最光明也最危险的东西，强大到足以摧毁任何生命的武器——火焰。

盖里克是狼人，火焰是他的天敌。在千百年与人类的冲突中，他们有无数的同伴被火光吞没，化为原野上焦臭腐败的死灰，就跟那块染血的破布在地板上留下的一样。

“弄干净。”沙里贝尔毫不留情地命令。

盖里克迟疑地凑近，舌头碰到仍然滚烫的灰烬，痛得呜咽一声缩了回去。

“你不会用工具吗？”沙里贝尔气恼地问，看见盖里克一脸吃惊地抬头，才意识到，他在过去的主人那里就是这么做的。

在高洁的魔法师同行眼里，沙里贝尔是公认的虐待狂，但他没有理由毁坏自己刚购置的财产。他放任盖里克蜷缩在角落里望着自动打扫的笤帚瑟瑟发抖，坐在沙发上开始浏览最新的通缉令册子。也许是见他没有更多的惩罚意图，狼人从喉咙里发出一声低吼，猛地扯了扯锁链，棕红色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，流露出一点试探性的哀求。

沙里贝尔假装看不见。宠物就要有宠物的样子。但几天之后，他主动解开了盖里克的项圈，扔给他一件新的衣服。盖里克没费什么功夫就穿上了，却在沙里贝尔重新给他戴上项圈的时候表现出了极大的抗拒。他对着那套为他设计的枷锁发出威胁的吼声，利爪竖在胸前想要阻挡它靠近。沙里贝尔毫不留情地抛出几枚火球，在盖里克的手腕上留下冒烟的烧灼痕迹，狼人痛呼着缩起手臂。趁他伸直脖子呻吟的时候，魔法师将项圈套上了他的脖颈，收起火球转身离去，扔下他在那里独自挣扎。

就像是永远也学不乖，盖里克每次更衣都要吃尽苦头。用餐时也是，沙里贝尔不允许他像野兽那样匍匐在地进食，而是要求他学会使用人类的餐具，握着刀叉围着餐布细嚼慢咽，只要他忍不住用手触碰食物，手背就会挨上一记鞭子。

但也只有在吃饭的时候，盖里克可以暂时摆脱项圈与锁链的束缚，因为沙里贝尔嫌金属碰撞出的噪音影响他的食欲。

有那么一次晚餐之后，只有沙里贝尔才知道是不是意外，他照常打发盖里克去厨房洗碗，却没有给狼人戴上项圈。

盖里克看了沙发边的锁链，没有提醒魔法师，以最快的速度收拾好桌面，冲进厨房里，干完活，然后磨磨蹭蹭地躲在里面，像是再也不打算出来。

这点小心思哪里逃得过沙里贝尔的眼睛。魔法师故意假装忘记，走到楼上的卧室里去睡觉。静谧的月夜里，任何动静都听得分明。他察觉到盖里克悄悄地溜进来，在房间里探头四处张望，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，站在那里看了好一会儿，朝闭目假寐的魔法师伸出利爪。

沙里贝尔早有防备地将以太聚集在指间，蓄势待发的烈焰随时可以将盖里克烧成火球。但盖里克的手指却没有奔着要害去，而是停留在枕头上，魔法师散开的长发在上面延伸出铜色的花蕊。盖里克轻轻地抚摸着沙里贝尔的头发，大胆地低头嗅了嗅，呼吸里带着一种满足的吐息声。随后这种气流远去了，从床边的地毯上传来均匀的呼吸。

沙里贝尔一夜未眠，通宵警惕，随时准备着揭穿狼人虚假的乖顺表象，但盖里克不知道这些，他蜷缩在床边的地毯上，睡得十分香甜，尾巴在月光下像芦苇一样摇摆。他正做着前所未有的好梦，在辽阔的森林与原野上奔跑，迎着清晨初升的太阳。

直到第二天清晨，盖里克才轻手轻脚地离去，回到沙里贝尔在楼梯下为他指定的睡处，假装一晚上都躺在那里。

有趣。沙里贝尔望着狼人的背影，心里有了新奇而大胆的想法。项圈与锁链就此退居二线。只要他们不走出院门之外，沙里贝尔就不再给盖里克施加数独。

就仿佛是得到了鼓励，所以加倍地想要给予回馈，盖里克学会了人类的进食方式。就像现在这样，尽管笨拙却相当的努力。

盖里克终于吃完了他的那份。沙里贝尔拍拍他的脑袋，吩咐他去做家务，自己则坐在沙发上，翻阅最新的通缉令册子，思考哪笔生意更加划算。

厨房里的水声哗啦啦地响，伴随着金属与瓷器碰撞的噪音，好一会儿才渐渐消停。盖里克来到客厅，看了眼沙里贝尔，从墙上取下项圈，轻轻地套在脖子上，将锁链举到沙里贝尔的眼前。

只可惜魔法师今日没有散步的雅兴，他在等待夜晚降临，命定今晚该死的强盗只在夜色里出没，就像胆小的幽灵一样，连一点太阳的光芒也害怕看见。

盖里克失望地发出呜呜声，枕着魔法师的大腿躺上沙发，他的衣衫干净整洁，衬托着他对人类而言接近少年模样的脸。落日的光芒落在微合的眼皮上，长长的睫毛像蝶羽一样微微扇动，隔着单薄的丝绸布料在魔法师光滑的皮肤上挠痒。

沙里贝尔难得心情好，慷慨地伸出手去允许他亲吻，盖里克的唇碰了碰魔法师的手指，慢而轻柔地含住比常人温度更热的指尖，尖尖的犬齿在指甲盖上轻轻地磨蹭着。

就像驯养猎犬。越是严苛的磨砺之后越需要奖赏。

沙里贝尔由着盖里克放松，开始思考晚上的计划。比平时更长久的亲昵酝酿出了魔法师意料之外的插曲。狼人颀长的性器在休憩中慢慢充血，挺立起来竖在两腿间，像一株饱满欲放的香蒲。盖里克满脸通红，羞愧地闭上眼睛，假装在熟睡，但越来越沉重的呼吸出卖了他。

沙里贝尔却不觉得恼怒，反到认为这有意思极了，原本随意买回来的蠢家伙竟处处都带给他惊喜。他拍了拍盖里克发烫的脸颊。狼人无法再装睡了，羞愧地睁开眼睛，像做错事的孩子那样跪坐在沙发上。满月的光辉倾泻在他头顶，最原始的欲望从内心深处涌起，让这只被强行带入人类世界的狼感到狼狈、焦迫，又无所适从。

他喘着气低下头，轻声呜咽着，哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来，“……我去解决一下，很快就回来。”

沙里贝尔摇头，不给予他离去的许可。

“呜……”盖里克哀求地望着魔法师，看起来难受极了。

沙里贝尔摘下发带，铜金色的长发散开在肩上。盖里克不明就里，疑惑地望着他，却见魔法师慢慢解开了外袍的纽扣，撩起垂到脚踝的衣摆，露出光滑如缎的腿部皮肤。当魔法师分开双腿，将其中一只搭在沙发靠背上时，哪怕是最不通人性的野兽也能明白，这是邀请交配的信号。

盖里克不敢相信。他只在梦中拥抱过沙里贝尔，用舌头亲吻魔法师的嘴唇与全身。狼人是严格控制血统纯正的种族，蒙罗安这样有名的部族更是如此，但不知从何时开始，他对沙里贝尔的气味产生了反应，起先是偶尔的一次两次，后来渐渐变得频繁，到了夜晚，旖旎的梦境更是像潮水一样席卷而来，清晨时分退去时留下湿漉漉的毯子与海腥味的黏腻。盖里克偷偷地藏起所有的罪证，但源自上古的繁衍本能使他无法欺骗自己，他想要与沙里贝尔结合、像动物一样交配，像人类一样做爱，他想要埋进那温热的身体里，在那深处播撒携带着他的灵魂与力量的种子。

“过来。”沙里贝尔眯起眼睛，抚摸着盖里克尖尖的耳朵，随后又向着下方移动，滑过狼人手感温软的腹部，拔弄着白金色的毛发中挺立起来的柱体，指尖轻轻地绕着尖端打圈，揉出来一两滴透明的液体。

盖里克呜咽几声，想要交配的欲望在沙里贝尔的挑逗下变得势不可挡，他已经无法再去思考其他事情。他试探着慢慢地俯下身，亲吻沙里贝尔的额头，嘴唇掠过魔法师挺翘的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。沙里贝尔微张着双唇，嘴唇灼热柔软又甘甜，像是一泓被阳光烤热的湖水，令他想起那些在岸边奔跑的日子。

看着盖里克在他身上贪恋的痴态，沙里贝尔的嘴边挂着不易察觉的微笑，身体更加打开了些，得到鼓励的盖里克，亲吻和磨蹭的动作越发热烈，可他不知道，沙里贝尔此刻给予他的，不是慷慨的馈赠，也不是大方的恩赐，而是诱人而危险的陷阱。

难以抑制的情欲在狼人的血管里奔涌，使他的身体发生了变化。毛绒绒的两只尖耳朵从满头银发当中钻出来，竖立在头顶，肩膀的轮廓变宽，四肢的骨节开始变得粗壮，手腕上的细毛发变得浓密，灰白色的绒毛像入侵的野草，覆盖住他的脸部皮肤，尾巴越发地蓬松起来，尖尖的指甲变成长长的利爪，按在沙里贝尔的肩上。

满月的柔光照射在魔法师赤裸的身体上，汗湿的头发细密地粘在前额，沙里贝尔抚摸着狼人的后颈，脚指头微微蜷起，看起来正享受着抚慰，灼热的身体里神智却是十二分的清醒。

他随时准备着取盖里克的命，灼烫的以太已经聚集在他的指尖，只要濒临发狂的狼人显现出兽性，火焰就会烧毁这笨重的头部里的不中用的大脑。

他几乎就要这么做了。可一滴泪落到他的脸颊上，浇灭了熊熊燃烧的杀意。

眼前的景象让他感到不可思议。

盖里克已经化为半狼半人的模样，他的尖爪搭在沙里贝尔肩上，留在离动脉不到一寸的地方，鼻翼鼓鼓地翕动着，裂开的嘴角流出涎液，完全是狼族预备进食的凶相。可他的眼睛里却盈满清澈的泪水，表情充满不可思议的愧疚，还有黑魔法师彼时未能解读的绝望——长久以来，他都在努力模仿人类的习性，他想以这种方式讨沙里贝尔的欢心，好让魔法师允许自己靠得更近些，他原本就要成功了，就连满月的诅咒也对他失效，无法再强迫他变成野兽，却不料情欲的魔力远比月光强大，在魔法师近在咫尺的美妙胴体面前，他的克制即将决堤。

不，不要。盖里克嘶吼几声，惊得窗外的树梢上一阵鸟雀振翅，兔子与鼠类在草丛里乱窜，慌乱地寻找藏身的洞穴。

沙里贝尔好整以暇地欣赏着狼人挣扎的样子，盖里克的身体不停地颤抖，血管在皮肤下可怕的突起，眼睛里的血色愈发浓重，就像是有两个灵魂在他的脑壳里决战。

会流泪的人类意志最终占了上风。盖里克疲惫地垂下头，额头抵在沙里贝尔的下颌，抽动着肩膀，轻轻地抽泣起。随着眼泪的流淌，覆盖在他身上的毛发渐渐退去，面颊重新变得光滑白皙，尖尖的耳朵只露出侧发半寸，指端的利爪收缩成磨尖的指甲盖。盖里克恢复了他躺在沙里贝尔身上时的样子，呼呼地喘着粗气，吐息喷在沙里贝尔的脸上，就像内里在燃烧般灼热。这场对抗使他筋疲力竭。

有意思，太有意思了。沙里贝尔抚摸盖里克的脸，狼人并不知道自己方才捡回来一条命。在人类的普遍认知里，狼人是低等、顽劣、不可教养的生物，即使被俘为奴隶，也只能当作护卫，或者粗使的苦力，任何需要一丁点智慧与情感的任务都会被他们搞砸。但在盖里克的身上，沙里贝尔看到了有趣的事情，这使他产生了一种前所未有的疯狂想法。

狼人很快恢复了精力，嘴唇亲吻着沙里贝尔耳垂，喉咙里发出轻轻的呜咽，他在期待继续方才那件事的许可。

没有拒绝的必要。俗常的道德束缚不了特立独行的黑魔法师，只要能给他带来足够的愉悦，他不介意与一头野兽交媾。盖里克想证明自己不是野兽，那给这只执着的银灰色狼一次机会也无妨。沙里贝尔揉揉盖里克的尖耳朵，主动分开修长的双腿，露出长袍下覆盖着铜金色毛发的皮肤。

得到鼓励的盖里克没有立即往那处探索，而是亲昵地低头送给魔法师一个火热的吻，好几个来回的唇齿缠绵后，才小心翼翼地扶着比原先挺立得更加可观的性器，抵在沙里贝尔后穴的入口，尝试着往那紧实的肌肉间挺进。

沙里贝尔不指望这头野兽能懂得什么温柔的技巧，从未对人提起过的童年使他锻炼出强大的忍耐力，但即使做好了心理准备，未经润滑的接纳也使他痛呼出声。

盖里克立即停下了动作，慌乱地想要抽出来。狼人性器官上的皮肤结实粗糙，为了抢占交配权而生的角质在向外拔出时带来始料未及的阻碍。

猝不及防的刺痛令沙里贝尔赏了他一耳光。

盖里克内疚地低鸣几声，进也不是，退也不行，只得抱歉地低下头，伸出舌头舔净魔法师眼角的泪，尾巴轻轻地摇摆，扫过沙里贝尔的大腿。

他们维持着这样的姿势，不断积聚的情欲使深埋热处的前端分泌出越来越多的粘液，提供了润滑，缓解了盖里克的窘境。

狼人鼓起勇气动了动身体。

沙里贝尔皱起眉头，背部稍稍朝后弓起，狼人的前端滑进了半寸，歪打正着地抵在他的敏感处，快感成为了最佳的镇痛剂，就连埋在体内的倒刺也仿佛被热液软化，变成了一种人类的男性无法提供的情趣。

见沙里贝尔没有反对，盖里克再也忍耐不住地开始冲刺，灰白色的大尾巴随着进攻地节奏拍打在沙发上，将灰尘和棉絮抽得漫天飞舞，在夕阳消失的最后一抹落霞里，看起来就像金色的蘑菇孢子在空间里扩散。

盖里克没有持续多久，狼族危机四伏的生存环境赋予他们速战速决的体质，对沙里贝尔来说这倒是刚刚好，过程若是拉得再长一些，他就要忍不住用火焰来教训给他带来过多疼痛的狼崽子了。

魔法师舒服地摊开身体，盖里克趴在他的身上喘息，埋进深处的阴茎跳动着，热热的液体流进里面，狼人猛烈地发着抖，好一会还没有停下来。

沙里贝尔有些不耐烦了，伸手正想将狼人推开，忽然间，身体里传来胀鼓鼓的痛，像是被什么东西撑开了，卡在里面。魔法师这才想起先前被他忽略的问题——压在他身上的是一头狼，顿时气恼得在心里将这蠢畜生咒骂了一万遍。但他的高傲不允许他在畜生面前示弱，于是表情坦然地伸腿缠住盖里克的腰，脚后跟玩味地摩挲着狼人的尾巴根，假装这只是高潮的余韵，假装一切都在他的意料之中。

倒是盖里克心虚地抬起头，惭愧地注视着沙里贝尔皎月般的眼睛，“我是狼……”他的声音小得几乎听不见。

“我知道，”沙里贝尔在心里翻了个白眼，露出佯装亲切却因此变得更加可怕的微笑，“……就跟狗一样。”

印着通缉令的纸张散落在地面，照片上是张独眼布着刀疤的脸，这个恶贯满盈的流窜犯一定想不到，他是因何多赚了一天命的。


End file.
